Plasma relay
Plasma relays (also known as EPS relays) were used to distribute plasma throughout starships and other vessels. They were used on Vulcan, Earth Starfleet, Federation, and Dominion ships. In 2151, several plasma relays on B Deck blew off when Enterprise fired their modified phase cannons at the enemy vessel. ( ) While assisting the Vulcan ship Vahklas in making engine repairs, Commander Tucker noted that they would have to "swap out every plasma relay" in the ship's reactor. ( ) In 2153, when Enterprise first encountered a spatial anomaly in the Delphic Expanse, half the plasma relays in engineering reversed polarity. ( ) Captain Jonathan Archer compared his condition after T'Pau performed a Vulcan ritual on him with "pulling my head out of a plasma relay". ( ) In 2161, Commander Tucker connected two live plasma relays aboard in an attempt to prevent a group of alien trespassers from killing Jonathan Archer and possibly other crewmembers. The resulting explosion incapacitated the aliens, but the ignited plasma from the relay thermalized Tucker's lungs and he died soon after. ( ) When a plasma relay was damaged it produced radiation which could be detected by another starship. If the replicator power converter was crossed with the plasma manifold there was a great chance the plasma relay would explode, although this did not happen always. ( ) In mid-2371, a plasma relay exploded aboard a Bajoran transport carrying Kai Winn Adami and Vedek Bareil Antos. ( ) Lieutenant Farrell asked Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge in 2371 if she could begin a diagnostic on the 's port plasma relays, as she believed the generators were malfunctioning. La Forge agreed, but she was unable to begin the diagnostic as the Enterprise was attacked shortly thereafter by Lursa and B'Etor. ( ) Around the same time, B'Elanna Torres was working on a plasma relay on the , however, she was taken over by the consciousness of Chakotay in which she was forced to eject the warp core. ( ) As he began to repair the after a Jem'Hadar attack in 2372, Enrique Muniz uncoupled a plasma relay. ( ) While attempting to remove Borg technology from Voyager, Torres told Seven of Nine to begin removal of the technology from the plasma relays in Jefferies tube 13-Alpha, section 12. Torres herself had problems removing the technology, which disrupted the matter-antimatter reaction and kept the ship stuck at sublight speeds. ( ) Kira Nerys told a Jem'Hadar Seventh to power up a plasma relay slowly when the Defiant was briefly captured by the Dominion in 2374. ( ) During a battle with a Jem'Hadar attack ship, a plasma relay on Deck 3 of the began to leak. ( ) In 2375, Bronok and four other members of the Cardassian Rebellion were ordered by Kira Nerys to plant a bomb in a Jem'Hadar attack ship's plasma relay, but the Cardassians ignored orders and placed it in the intercooler matrix. ( ) Harry Kim said his first sight of the Varro Derran Tal was like "touching an open plasma relay". ( ) In 2376, Tom Paris tried to bring s propulsion systems online by bypassing the EPS relays, telling her she would be a lot happier if they could do so. ( ) de:Plasmarelais Category:Energy technology